The Wind Beneath My Wings
by SiriusHorcrux1018
Summary: There's a talent show at Domino High, and one person has a special act to perform.


**Ice:  **Hey everyone.  ^_^U  I know many of you are gonna yell at me for this, but I just couldn't resist.  
  
**Yugi:  **-___-  She got yet another idea for a fan fiction.  
  
**Ice:  **I figured it out during math class.  I was listening to my CD player during class.  ^__^U  And, uh, yeah…  
  
**Yami:  ***raises an eyebrow*  Aren't you supposed to pay attention in class?  
  
**Ice:  **^__~  You're supposed to do a lot of things, hun, but it doesn't mean you do.  
  
**Yugi and Yami:  **-___-  
  
**Ice:  **This is not meant to be a Yaoi fic.  It's merely a little ficcie between two friends – two close friends – who you will discover at the end of the fic.  But for now, please read the fic, and don't forget to review.  
  
**Yami:  **You do it.**  
  
Yugi:  **You do it.**  
  
Yami:  **You do it.**  
  
Yugi:  **You do it.**  
  
Yami:  **You do it.**  
  
Yugi:  **You do it.**  
  
Ice:  ***agitated*  _I'll _do it!  God damnit you two!  These two were supposed to say this:  I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song, Wind Beneath My Wings, by Bette Midler.  On with the fic!  
  
!*!*!*!*!  
  
A lone figure stood on the stage at Domino High.  It was the annual talent show, and he had chosen to perform.  For weeks, he had practiced and rehearsed the song.  He wanted it to be perfect.  
  
Taking the microphone and watching the lights flip up, he smiled and listened to the audience scream and cheer his name.  Looking around quickly, he saw his friends sitting in the audience.  
  
'Good.  They came.  Just like they promised.'  He thought, still smiling.  
  
"The song I chose to perform tonight is a special song.  It's called The Wind Beneath My Wings, and it goes out to some very special people in my life.  One person stands out, and he's my best friend.  He knows who he is."  
  
The figure smiled as he heard the music begin to play.  He took a deep breath and began to sing.  
  
"It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
To never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind."  
  
The audience went silent, and all watched the figure sing.  The lights changed colours as the figure continued to sing.  
  
"So I was the one with all the glory,  
While you were the one with all the strain.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain."  
  
Memories from past duels and other friendship experiences came flooding back to one particular audience member.  Hanging out with each other, dueling, just wonderful memories.  
  
"Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
And everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
For you are the wind beneath my wings."  
  
'No way.' He thought.  'The kid considers me a hero?  Why?'  
  
"It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
But I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you.  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
For you are the wind beneath my wings."  
  
He smiled a little.  His best friend was up there on that stage, pouring his heart and soul into singing a song for him – the guy in the audience – just because he wanted to show him how great he was as a friend.  And a hero.  
  
The one up on stage smiled, and finished singing the chorus.  
  
"Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
For you are the wind beneath my wings,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings  
  
Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings."  
  
The singer raised his voice ever so slightly, scrunching his eyes tight, gripping the microphone.  
  
"Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
So high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you,  
Thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings."  
  
The music faded out, but the screaming and cheering raised, just like it had been during the performance.  Many people stood up and clapped, cheered or screamed with joy.  
  
The singer smiled and muttered, "Thank you" and the lights dimmed, allowing him to leave the stage.  
  
Even after he had the left the stage, the cheering and clapping still continued, however, when another act came on, the audience quieted down enough to be respectful.  
  
~*~  
  
A single person made his way back stage after the talent show – intent on finding his friend.

He reached his friend, and stared down at the boy, a smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Hey, Yug'."  The audience member said.  "Thank you."  
  
Yugi Motou looked up with a smile.  "Every word I sang was true.  You're my best friend."  
  
The boy smiled and ran his hands through his blonde hair.  
  
"It's true."  Yugi said, high fiving his friend.  "Friends forever Joey."


End file.
